


Thompson

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [85]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they handle Thompson differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thompson

**Author's Note:**

> "Sir?" Clint poked his head into Coulson’s office. "Do you have a moment?"

Phil motioned him in without even looking up from his work, Clint slinked into the office and settled on the couch. “Can I help you with anything, Agent Barton?”  Phil asked, as he signed off an incident report.

"It’s about Agent Thompson, sir." Clint told him, Phil stopped writing if only to glance once at Clint then resuming his work.

The thing about Agent Thompson was that he is a menace. He’s good at what he does, senior agent that he is, but that also meant he thought that he could get away with anything he wants. 

Clint, being one of the agents Thompson liked to harass, never tattled to anyone, not even to Agent Romanoff, but that didn’t mean that Phil didn’t know what was going on. Despite the act of nonchalance toward his subordinates, Phil actually does care and he looks out for his own. 

Thompson, on the other hand, not only sends his men to die, he doesn’t care if they do die. Not only that, but Thompson also has multiple unofficial accounts of sexual harassment cases on his shoulders. Unofficial because nobody dared to actually file a report against him. 

Clint has been victim to it too but he never said anything. Not until now that is…

"You don’t have to worry about him, I filed a case against him in your stead. He’s bound to face disciplinary actions soon." Phil informed him.

"Well, that’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about sir."

Phil stopped writing mid-sentence and put his pen down, giving Clint his full attention.

"I- I may have done something to land me another case." Phil cocked an eyebrow at him. "Imayhavethreatenedhimtobackoffusingmyarrows." Clint mumbled.

"Come again?"

"I threatened him. He was harassing Natasha and he was badmouthing you, and I- I just got so mad. I mean, I don’t care if he harasses me, it’s not right but I can get over it. But then he tried to touch Natasha. In the same second he told me that you were a terrible handler. That, I couldn’t take. I shot three arrows that grazed both his ears and the bridge of his nose when he tried to turn and told him to back off." Clint explained, his face in his hands.

"I’m not sorry. He deserved it." He raised his head and stared at Phil head on. 

"I agree. He deserved it." Clint was silenced immediately.

"That’s it? You’re not going to yell at me or anything?"

"Looks to me like you handled the matter yourself pretty well. He had no right to do what he did to you, to any of you. The only reason nobody could touch him was because nobody ever filed anything against him. What you did today, only proved that he is an ass who got what he deserved and that you don’t need me to look out for you. You handled it beautifully if your story is to be believed." Phil gave him a private smile.

"I- uh- Thank you sir."

"But if anybody asks, I am thoroughly disappointed in you, and you should have just filed a report." Phil said with a wink.

Clint laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> [here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/96004431146/my-younger-sister-gave-me-her-pspgo-because)


End file.
